Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Summer Fun!
Ed Edd 'n' Eddy's Summer Fun! is a summer event hosted by Ed Edd 'n' Eddy that tells that they used a mousetrap at Mickey and send him to the Ed's Animal Control and said that they're taking over Disney World and calling it "Ed World" It took place in January 2016 to January 2017 Ed's Kingdom (In place of Magic Kingdom) Ed's Kingdom Town Hall (In place of Main Street U.S.A) * The Ed Express (In place of The Main Street Express) * Ed's Hall of Shame (In place of Main Street Theater Meet and Greet with Tinker Bell and Mickey Mouse) * Ed's Eat like your'e in a Baseball Stadium not a Theme Park Restaurant (In place of Casey's Corner) * Why are you shooting Fireworks in the afternoon? (In place of Dream Along with Mickey) Sir Ed Alot's Kingdom (In place of Fantasy Land) * Ed's Puppet Cafe (In place of the Pinocchio cafe) * The Ed-a-Go Round (In place of Prince Charming's Carasoul) * Ed's 3-D Show (In place of Mickey's Philmhart Magic) * Ed's Quest for the Honey (In place of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Captain Ed's Cruise Around the World (In place of It's a Small World) * Ed's Flying Lessons (In place of Peter Pan's Flight) * Ed's Hunt for a Mermaid (In place of Ariel's Under the Sea Adventure) * Ed's Mine Cart Adventure (In place of The Seven Dwarfs Mine Train) * Ed the Flying Idiot (In place of Dumbo the Flying Elephant) * Ed's Prettiest Princess Jail (In place of Storybook Hall of Fame) Hillbilly Ed Land (In place of Frontier Land) * The Ed Express gone BAD! (In place of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad) * Lumber Ed's Tour of The Lumber Factory (In place of Splash Mountain) * Ed's Jamboree (In place of The Country Bear Jamboree) * The Ed's Cruise (In place of Tom Sawyer Island) * Ed's Singing Eaty Time Theater (In place of Tall Tales Cafe) * The Abounded House (In place of The Haunted Manson) Ed's World of Tomorrow (In place of Tomorrow Land) * The Ed-a-mobile (In place of The People Mover) * Captain Ed's Shoot'em Ride (In place of Buzz Light year: Space ranger Spin) * Ed's Rocket to the Moon (In place of Space Mountain) * Ed's Diner of Tomorrow (In place of The Starlight Cafe) * It's Great Big Beautiful Ed-marrow! (In place of The Carousel of Progress) * Edd's Driving Class The Urban Explorers Campground (In place of Adventure Land) * The Enchanted Plank Room (In place of Walt Disney's The Enchanted Tiki Room) * Ed's Use Your Imagination Carpet Ride (In place of Aladdin's Carpet Ride) * Club Ed (In place the Swiss Family Treehouse) * You Want to be a Pirate? the RIDE! (In place of Pirates of the Caribbean) Parades * Zappity Zap Zap Parade (In place of The Main Street Electrical Parade) * Festival of Ed Parade (In place of Festival of Fantasy Parade) Ed's Around the World/Future Land (In place of Epcot) Ed's Sneak Peak to the future! (In place of Future World) * The Evolution of Eds (In place of Spaceship Earth) * Double D's Lab of Wonders (In place of Imagination! with Figment) * Ed's Car Factory (In place of Test Track) * Ed's Soda Factory (In place of Club Cool) * Agent Ed's Mobile Adventure (In place of Perry the Platypus World Adventure!) * Ed's Sneak Peak to the future Jail (In place of Epcot Character Spot) The Deep Blue Ed (In place of The Seas with Nemo and Friends) * Ed's Clam Voyage (In place of The Nemo Ride) Double D's Boring Life Pavilion (In place of The Lands) * Ed's Tour of The Cul Del Sac (In place of Soarin) * Jimmy's Vegetable Garden (In place of Living in the Land) * The Circle of Ed (In place of The Circle of Life) Ed's No Name Land * Ed's Ride to Mars (In place of Mission to Mars) * Double D's Boring Energy Adventure (In place of Ellen's Energy Adventure) Ed's World Tour * Ed's Tour of Mexico (In place of Grand Fiesta Tour) EddWood Main Area * The Ed Film Company Studio Tour (In place of The Great Movie Ride) * Panda Eddy LIVE! (In place of Disney Junior Live!) * Voyage of The Little Ed (In place of Voyage of the Little Mermaid) * I CAN'T TAKE THIS SINGING ANYMORE! (In place of Frozen Sing-a-long) * The Ed Hotel Drop (In place of Hollywood Tower of Terror) * Ed Vision 3D! (In place of Muppet Vision 3D) Edamation Studios * Ed's Midway Maina I don't know what we're gonna name this land * Ed Wars (In place of Star Tours) * Lights Motor ED! (In place of Lights Motor Action) Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Walt Disney World (Resort) Category:Walt Disney World Attractions Category:Non-Dinsey Based Attractions Category:Non-Disney Franchises at the Disney Parks Category:Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Category:Cartoon Network Category:Non-Disney Based Attractions